Arnold van Ruler
Arnold Albert van Ruler (Apeldoorn, 10 december 1908 - Utrecht, 15 december 1970) was een Nederlands theoloog. Van Ruler was aanvankelijk predikant, vanaf 1947 was hij hoogleraar aan de Rijksuniversiteit Utrecht. Hij was verbonden aan de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk. Levensloop Na de middelbare school studeerde Van Ruler theologie aan de Rijksuniversiteit Groningen. Na voltooiing van zijn studie werd hij in 1933 predikant in Kubaard (Friesland). In 1940 werd hij predikant van de hervormde gemeente van Hilversum. Na de oorlog, in 1947, promoveerde hij bij professor Theodorus Lambertus Haitjema. Zijn dissertatie was getiteld De vervulling van de wet en had Van Rulers visie op het koninkrijk van God tot onderwerp. In datzelfde jaar werd hij ook benoemd tot hoogleraar vanwege de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk aan de rijksuniversiteit te Utrecht. Zijn leeropdracht omvatte de vakken dogmatiek en christelijke ethiek. Van Ruler was zeer betrokken bij de ontwikkeling in de Nederlandse Hervormde Kerk. Hij werkte mee aan de totstandkoming van de nieuwe kerkorde die in 1951 gereed kwam. Daarin weerspreekt de kerk alles wat haar belijden aantast. Deze kerkorde maakte het uitoefenen van leertucht in beginsel weer mogelijk. Van Ruler was direct na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, net als bijvoorbeeld Hendrikus Berkhof en Jan Buskes, heel intensief betrokken op de inrichting van de samenleving en de ordening van de staat. Hij was en bleef, in tegenstelling tot bijvoorbeeld Berkhof, een overtuigd aanhanger van de theocratie en was de drijvende kracht achter de Protestantse Unie, een politieke partij die in 1946 zonder succes aan de Tweede Kamerverkiezingen meedeed en daarna tot 1989 voortbestond als studieclub. Van Ruler had echter ook belangstelling voor het dagelijks leven. Hij was bepaald niet uitsluitend een studeerkamergeleerde. Hij had veel waardering, ondanks de zonde en het leed in de wereld, voor de schepping en het aardse leven. In veel van zijn publicaties worden woorden als 'feest' of 'vreugde' aangetroffen. In dit verband zij nog opgemerkt dat Van Ruler een groot liefhebber was van voetbal. Op zondagmiddag was hij tussen de preken regelmatig te vinden in de Galgenwaard te Utrecht. Hij kon intens genieten van het kijken naar het voetbalspel. Van Ruler trad veel op de voorgrond: In de media was hij regelmatig present. Voor de AVRO hield hij 25 jaar lang wekelijks een morgenwijding op de radio. Daarnaast heeft hij veel gepubliceerd. In de laatste jaren van zijn leven was hij zeer bezorgd over de ontwikkelingen in de kerk. Deze bezorgdheid kwam mede tot uitdrukking in zijn betrokkenheid bij de aanloop naar Het getuigenisHet Getuigenis van 1973. Weliswaar heeft hij het verschijnen ervan niet meer meegemaakt. Zijn vrouw behoorde, evenals bijvoorbeeld professor Gerrit Cornelis van Niftrik, wel tot de ondertekenaars. In Het getuigenis werd gewaarschuwd tegen de ontaarding van de kerk en de prediking in een overmaat aan politieke en maatschappelijke betrokkenheid. Het evangelie wil geen politiek bedrijven, maar is een heilsboodschap met zicht op een andere wereld. De verzoening met God staat in het evangelie centraal. Eind 1970 overleed Arnold van Ruler plotseling aan de gevolgen van een hartinfarct, hij werd 62 jaar oud. Hij is in Utrecht begraven. Enkele opmerkelijke uitspraken van Van Ruler * Wee ons, wanneer wij bitter ernstig worden. Het menselijk vat wordt dan zeker te klein voor de goddelijke inhoud. * Er zijn mensen die nooit naar de kerk gaan, maar wel zeggen gelovig te zijn. Ze zijn te vergelijken met mensen die van muziek houden, maar nooit een concert bezoeken. *Ware rust is niet rust van het werk, maar rust in het werk. * De Heilige Geest is met Johan Cruijff te vergelijken. Hij pingelt overal tussendoor en komt waar hij wezen wil. * Een goede preek is als een roltrap. Deze brengt je automatisch op de hoogte van het heil, al zul je zelf wel eens een stapje moeten doen. * De ware zondagsheiliging is 's morgens de kerkdienst,'s middags de Galgenwaard en 's avonds de leerdienst. Werken * Religie en Politiek - Nijkerk 1945 * Visie en vaart * De Vervulling van de Wet: Een dogmatische studie over de verhouding van openbaring en existentie - Nijkerk 1947 * Sta op tot vreugde - Nijkerk 1947 * Droom en gestalte - Amsterdam 1947 * Reformatorische opmerkingen in de ontmoeting met Rome - Hilversum 1965 * Ik geloof - Nijkerk z.j. * The Christian Church and the Old Testament - Michigan 1971 * Het leven een feest - Nijkerk 1972 * Dichter bij Marcus. Over het evangelie naar Marcus 1-8 - Nijkerk 1974 * Reidans. Adventsmeditaties - Nijkerk 1974 * Waarom zou ik naar de kerk gaan? - Nijkerk z.j. * De meeste van deze is de liefde - Den Haag 1975 * Na 100 jaar Kromstaf, onze houding tegenover Rome - Den Haag z.j. * Vertrouw en geniet (16 toespraken over Jezus Christus en de wereld) - Den Haag z.j. Literatuur * W.H. Velema - Confrontatie met Van Ruler. Denken vanuit het einde - Kampen 1962 Externe links *Overzicht in het Reformatorisch Dagblad *Citaten van Van Ruler *Engelse vertaling van zijn Ecclesiastes serie (uit web.archive.org) categorie:Nederlands hoogleraar categorie:Nederlands predikant categorie:Nederlands theoloog ja:アーノルト・アルベルト・ファン・ルーラー